xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Xenoblade Wiki:FAQs/Main FAQ
__FORCETOC__ Beginnery stuff I've never edited on a wiki before and don't know how to use the software. Where should I start? The Beginner Tutorial is a good place to start. (You can also access this tutorial from the Help menu under the Community tab near the top of the wiki.) Who's in charge here? This wiki, like many others, is a collaborative community, and no one is really in charge. However, the users listed on this page are the administrators of Xenoblade Wiki and have been given special privileges as caretakers of the community. I need help with something, who should I ask? The are a good place to post questions. Most of the regular editors monitor the forums and will help you if they can. You can also post a question to the wall of specific editors. Posting a question in the comments of a specific page is more hit-or-miss, and far less likely to result in a timely response. I'm more of the self-reliant type. Where can I find help for myself? If you look near top of the wiki you'll see a blue bar with several tabs. If you mouse over the Community tab, then mouse over to the Help tab you'll find several pages which can provide assistance. Clicking on the Help header itself will take you to the main help area. I want to help out, but I'm not sure where to start. Any suggestions? A good place to start is with one of the site maintenance categories. These are mostly categories about pages which need some sort of attention. Stubs (pages which have a minimal amount of content) are there, as are more specific categories, such as enemy pages which don't have infoboxes, or location pages which need screenshots. A few of the site maintenance categories are meant for use by administrators or experienced editors, so don't be concerned if a site maintenance category is about something you don't know how to fix. If you can't add any of the needed information, you can help by adding page maintenance categories to pages which need them, or by removing page maintenance categories from pages where the missing information has been added but the editor forgot to remove the category. Additionally many of the regular editors maintain To Do Lists in their profiles. These can give you an idea of areas which you might be able to help with. Are there any abbreviations or jargon specific to this wiki? This post contains a short jargon guide. Does this wiki use British English spellings or American English spellings? I've seen both. We use both. Specifically for pages relating to Xenoblade Chronicles and Xenoblade Chronicles 3D we use British English spelling rather than American English spelling. For pages relating to Xenoblade Chronicles X and Xenoblade Chronicles 2 we use American English spelling. This is to match the spellings used in each game. Nintendo of Europe localised the original Xenoblade Chronicles using British English spellings, and Nintendo of America localized Xenoblade Chronicles X using American English spellings. These spellings were not changed for the English releases of the games in other regions. Using the correct spelling is most important in the names of pages, categories, and to a lesser extent in the text of Featured Articles. Editors should not feel compelled to edit a page simply to correct a British English spelling on a Xenoblade Chronicles X page or an American English spelling on a Xenoblade Chronicles page. Less beginnery stuff I'm looking for a certain item, but its page doesn't list any sources. How can I find out where to get it? When a new Xenoblade game comes out, it takes us a while to get source lists added to all pages. Until that work is complete you can use the page to get a list of pages which contain links to the item you're looking for. Not every page which links to a piece of equipment will be a source for it, but many pages will. This works for pages which don't yet exist too. So if "Skell Weapon of Ultimate Apocalyptic Doom" was an item in the game, but the page hadn't yet been created on the wiki, you could enter that name on the What Links Here page to see if any existing pages link to it. (If you're a registered user and logged in you can access the What Links Here page from the dark toolbar at the bottom of the screen under the My Tools menu.) What is this JCE thing everyone keeps talking about? It's a Japanese website that lists lots of information about the original Xenoblade Chronicles. For more information see the JCE FAQ. Ugh, wikitables are giving me headaches. Where can I find more information? If there is a single page which fully explains all of the options available in a wikitable, we're not aware of it. Instead to find all of the formatting options, it's necessary to consult these two pages: * Help:Tables * Ask Dr. Wiki - Tables If you can't find what you need from those two pages, feel free to ask on the forums and we'll do our best to assist you. How do I link to a category page without adding the category to the page I'm linking from? You place a colon between the opening brackets and the "C" in "Category", like this: Category:Games The same technique works to link to an image instead of embedding it. How not to be annoying What are the rules of this wiki? For page formatting guidelines see the Manual of Style. For rules of behavior, see our Code of Conduct. I disagree with a change someone made to a page, or someone reverted my edit. What should I do? For starters you should not simply revert the other person's edit. When editors repeatedly revert each other's edits that's called "edit warring". Edit warring is frowned upon on most wikis, including this one. The best course of action is to discuss the situation politely with the other editor. The other editor's message wall or the Wiki board in the Forums are both appropriate. Most of the time around here other members of the community weigh in on such issues regardless of where they're posted. I've been blocked! What should I do? First, you should read this blog post. Preferably twice. Going against the advice it provides will only make things worse. If your block is a short one (a week or less), your best course of action is to simply wait out the block and return to editing when the block expires. If your block is a longer one and you feel the need to plead your case, you should still wait at least several days before doing so. The reason you should wait is that the admins here do their best to be patient and avoid issuing blocks lightly. As a result, it is very likely that if you've managed to earn a block here, you've annoyed one or more members of the community in the process. By waiting before attempting to appeal your block, you give the community some time to become less annoyed with you, and you demonstrate both patience and a willingness to abide by the decisions of the community. Further, you should absolutely not under any circumstances register a new account or use any other method to circumvent your block. Doing so is called "block evasion" and it can get your original block extended or even made permanent. If you feel the need to communicate with the admin who blocked you, you may do so by posting a message to your own message wall. If you fail to receive a response within three or four days, posting a single message on the blocking admin's wall at Community Central is generally acceptable. Posting messages on other wikis where the admin edits is not okay. I posted some relevant information in a comment, but no one ever added it to the page. Why? There are several reasons this happens. Sometimes no one spotted your comment. Sometimes an editor wants to verify the information first. Some editors don't add information from comments because they feel doing so discourages new folks from learning how to edit for themselves. Why was my battle strategy or tip removed? This wiki is intended to be a compilation of facts, stats, and other game data. Tips and strategies tend to be very subjective, and different editors may disagree as to whether a particular strategy is good or bad. The best place to post your game tips and strategies is in your personal user blog. That said, tips and strategies that focus on explaining facts (not opinions) about game stats or mechanics are sometimes appropriate. One example is the tips on the Bizarre Ragoel page. I don't think Final Marcus is a Superboss! We've discussed this issue on the wiki several times, and every time we've decided that for the purpose of this wiki, Final Marcus is considered a Superboss. Feel free to open a new discussion about the topic, but don't be surprised if the long-time editors don't get involved. You're using the term "superboss" wrong! Like the issue with Final Marcus, this discussion has come up quite a few times. So far no one has suggested an alternate term that the community can agree on. Feel free to try, but as with Final Marcus, don't be surprised if the long-term editors decide not to participate. Category:FAQs